


Adventurous

by Yeomanrand



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Family, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winona and her boys go to the County Fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventurous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



Contrary to popular opinion, Winona Kirk nee Emerson is not a daredevil or an adrenaline junkie.

She's come to the county fair because Sam and Jimmy begged her -- though they'd waited until she'd been home a night and a day, and she wonders, reluctantly, warily, how Frank managed that change of behavior -- and because it's been almost a year since she was last on Earth, her own life one long orbit to and from and always back to Sol.

Always.

Frank stayed back at the farmhouse; Sam's always got one hand on Jimmy no matter how sticky they are with corn dogs or cotton candy or potatoes cut lengthwise in quarter-inch slabs, battered and deep-fried and, she has to admit even as she's saying the appropriate Mom-things about their lack of nutrition, absolutely delicious. Thick slices of earth, sweet on their own, sweeter with the ranch dressing they're slathered in. She joins her sons in licking their fingers clean.

Jimmy's nose is red by the time dusk falls, the skin on Winona's neck and shoulders likewise tight with too much sun. They're on their way back to the parking lot when both boys are captured by a wheel rising in the night -- a blur of white spinning to rival the moon.

She knows what the question will be even before they've turned to her, and glances for the ticket booth. She buys them enough for the one ride, and herself a cherry-flavored slush. Jimmy's just tall enough, and he looks back at her soberly before following his brother into the queue.

Winona leans on the flimsy metal fence near the exit and waits for her boys to have their adventure, cherry flavor tart on her tongue and calculations for centripetal force running through her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [A Picture is worth 1,000 words](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/173793.html) multi-fandom comment fic fest; [the image that inspired this story](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/173793.html?thread=1930209#t1930209). Unbeta'd; concrit welcome.


End file.
